The Reason
by A dragon's crystal
Summary: Song Fic; Shounen-ai: KR. Just a little something that I made...I got bored, LOL! Anyway, Kai left leaving Rei sad and miserable, and something bad happens to Kai. Will Rei and him be united again?


**Author's notes:** THIS IS MY FIRST PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT WRITING A SONG FIC! Yes…it will be crappy…--sniffs— But, nonetheless I did my best right? Right. Now, the song is called The Reason by Hoobastank, hence the name of the fic: The reason. I was listening to it and now I just had the sudden urge to right a song ficcy, including Kai/Rei! And also by the fact that I can't get the song out of my head…

**Dedications: **

#1) TO MACY! Damn, girl…you need to boost up your confidence, damn it! One piece of advice: DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE BULLCRAP PEOPLE! Don't quit writing, that's what they want you to do, all right? All right! 

#2) Next is to the reviewers of my other story: Breathe! I just wanted to say thanks for helping me achieve my goal to have 100 reviews! –smiles cheerfully— Since a proper Thank You isn't enough, I'm just going to make a one-shot as a 100 review hit for all of you! Hope you all like it!

**Warnings: **This is a Shounen-ai fic! You don't like shounen-ai, then get your ass out of here! Shoo, go! Don't waste my time with your pathetic flamers! They will be laughed and mocked at! –glares at the flamers—

**Disclaimer: **WHAT PART OF "I DON'T OWN" DON'T YOU GET? The 'I' or the 'Don't' or the 'Own'?!?!?!

**The Reason**

_I'm not a perfect person,  
As many things I wish I didn't do,  
But I continue learning,  
I never meant to do those things to you,  
And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know._

"He…left?" asked a raven-haired boy with golden eyes. Rei Kon was standing just outside his bedroom; well it used to be **their** bedroom. His and Kai's bedroom actually, but now that the Russian left, Rei's the only who's going to sleep in the room, alone. The crimson-eyed boy left without even saying good-bye to the neko-jin. 

"I'm sorry, Rei," replied Kenny or as his team like to call him: Chief. "But, I guess he made up his mind. I'm sure you guys would see other soon, right?" The brunette tried to cheer the neko-jin up. He knew that Rei loved their team captain, ever since those golden depths landed themselves right in front of those stoic crimson ones.

The neko-jin didn't say anything; instead he just walked back inside the room, trying not collapsing and breaking into tears. As much as he wanted to, he can't. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry over silly things like this, besides, Kenny's right, they would see each other soon…after all, they might be another tournament coming up, right? Rei shook his head violently. But it hurts so much! If only he confessed earlier… The raven-haired boy didn't get to finish his train of thought since he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've told Rei, Chief?" asked Tyson as he was sitting on a black leather love seat right beside Max who was snuggling to him to get some warmth from the bluenette. 

Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Yes. Although he made me believe that he took the situation, I very well doubted it one single bit. He looks so miserable…"

Tyson stood up from the seat with an anger look on his face, making Max startled. "It's that no good bastard of a so-called team captain of ours. He made Rei like this! Arggh…how can he be so inconsiderate?!"

"Ty, that was uncalled for. I'm sure Kai has his own reasons…I'm sure he'll be back and make Rei happy again," Max reassured the other boy, pulling him back at the seat.

"Hope your right, Max," muttered Kenny, who went back to typing on his laptop.

_I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you._

Meanwhile, just right outside the apartment building where the Bladebreakers are living, a certain team captain was contemplating over his thoughts. Kai Hiwatari was very well sure that Kenny has told everyone that he's leaving…for good. He just can't, can't concentrate well enough…not when a certain raven-haired boy was always melting his icy exterior even though the other boy didn't know. When the said raven-haired boy smiles, he himself smiles; when the other was in pain, sure he was in pain as well. Confused with his feelings, Kai just had to get away…

'What am I saying,' he thought while clutching his two blue-toned hair in mild frustration. 'If I want to get away from all the questions and confusions, I could have left now, right? But then, why am I still here?'

'Because it wouldn't be right to everyone…to him…' said his inner voice. 'Even though you won't admit it…you've fallen in love with Rei Kon.'

Kai sighed. 'But how is that possible? I was trained not to have emotions, yet they're resurfacing whenever I see him, talk to him…'

'Because you've let him in. He's the only one you can "tolerate" as you say. Don't worry, I'm sure when the right time will come, you'll be able to tell him…' with that, Kai's inner voice left him to think this over.

Kai sat on a hard cold bench, thinking about whether he should go back or not. Whether he should tell the neko-jin his feelings or not…until he heard someone scream. The scream came from his left and a girl made the scream. Of course, with a slight curiosity and annoyance, the crimson-eyed boy went to check it out. He ran and ran, until he was in front of a big fountain, with a marbled statue of a kitten trying to play/catch with a small bird. Right by the fountain were two people. A boy that's the same age as him or preferably older, and the other one was a girl who probably was younger that the crimson eyed boy by four years or so.

"DARRYL, LET ME GO!" screamed the girl, as she was trying to escape from the boy's grasp.

"Heh," hic. "Come on, Sheryl. You don't," hic. "Have to be shy…after all I am your stepbrother, right?" said boy who was called Darryl, who was trying to do something bad to the girl. 

Kai thought that the girl didn't deserve this kind of attitude, so he stepped in to help. "Let go of her."

The boy stopped doing whatever he was doing, and looked at Kai. "Hey pal, stay out of this. Too bad you can't get someone like Sheryl, I got here first so back off."

Kai growled. Obviously, this Darryl person's drunk. "Just let her go!" With that Kai ran towards him and slammed a fist right into the other boy's jaw, which made Darryl let go of the other girl. Seeing that the girl moved back of the scene, Kai lunged forward to the boy and started to kick and punch him, until the boy was lying unconscious. Satisfied with his work, Kai turned towards the whimpering girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked the slate-haired boy.

Sheryl, who was trembling like mad nodded slightly. Unknown to Kai, the other boy Darryl suddenly regained his consciousness and suddenly took out a switchblade off from his pocket. Sheryl saw this and widen her eyes, before she could warn Kai, Darryl lunged forward the stoic boy stabbed him on the side of Kai abdomen. 

"Arrghh…!!!" Kai's abdomen was starting to bleed fast, and his sight was getting blurry. Just before he was about to close his eyes, he murmured, "Rei…"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
It's something I must live with everyday,  
And all the pain I put you through,  
I wish that I could take it all away,  
And be the one who catches all your tears,  
That's why I need you to hear._

Rei sat up from his bed, sweat forming in his forehead. He just had a nightmare that something bad happened to Kai. The neko-jin groaned and clutched his head; he just remembered that Kai left…and that he was never coming back… Tears welled up in those golden depths; Rei didn't bother to wipe them since no one was here but himself to those tears of pain and sadness. On the other side of the bedroom door, the phone rang twice, until someone got them.

"Bladebreakers residence!" came a muffled sound, obviously from the hyper blond.

Rei didn't bother to try to see what was happening out side the room, until Tyson came into the room with a shock and pained look etched on his face. The neko-jin quickly wiped the tears away, just as soon as the bluenette came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Rei noticed Tyson eyes were kind of teary.

"Get dressed, Rei. We're going to the hospital."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei ran to where Kai's room number is, tears flowing down on his tanned cheeks. He realized that the nightmare he had was some kind of a sign to what happened to Kai. The neko-jin stopped right in front of the door and pushed it open to reveal that there were two nurses who were tending the injured boy, and a doctor who motioned him to come in. Rei entered the room without any hesitation and what he saw shocked him. There was Kai lying on the bed looking so fragile and…and vulnerable. 

He turned to the doctor. "How is he?"

"Well, he had a deep wound from the stab that he got…although he's very lucky that he didn't lose a lot of blood. Though, a bad news is…he's in a coma." The doctor clamped Rei's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure he'll pull through." With that the doctor and the nurses left the room. 

Rei looked at Kai face and gently caressed it. He didn't even notice the rest of his team come inside the room, until Kenny asked if the crimson-eyed boy was all right. The neko-jin told them the good news then the bad news, after that, Rei just stared at the face of his koibito, holding his hand tightly as if Kai was drifting away from him.

"We're sorry about this, Rei…" replied Max, although him and the others knew that Rei didn't heard them.

_I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is You..._

Three days have passed since Rei found out about Kai's coma and the slate-haired boy hasn't woken up yet. The neko-jin never left Kai side except when he has to go to the washroom. He didn't eat, drink, sleep…Rei was just there…holding Kai's hand as tightly as before and say soothing words at the unconscious boy. Everyone has given up hope if Kai would ever wake up, even the said doctor who clamped Rei's shoulder for reassurance, just told Rei that if Kai didn't wake up until the day after tomorrow, they would have to take the plug off. 

"Come on, Kai…" Rei whispered. "I know you could do this, you're strong. Unlike me…crying here, like some kind of an over-dramatic, soap opera watcher…please, Kai. Wake up…the team needs you…I need you…"

The door opened and Max came in with a slight smile on his face. "Rei? Come on, lets go back home and you can go take a nap. Kami knows how much you need it."

"B-but what about, Kai?" protested the Chinese boy.

Max's smile widened a little bit. "Don't worry about, Kai. I told the nurse to look after him when we go back home."

It took about three tries for Max to convince Rei to go, and now the neko-jin reluctantly stood up from the chair and silently walked over the doorway. He looked one more time over his shoulder to see the older boy peacefully. With that, both bladders left the room.

_I'm not a perfect person,  
I never meant to do those things to you,  
And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know._

The next day, Rei returned to the hospital. Once he opened the door to Kai's room, he saw that it was empty, and…neat. The chair he was sitting on the previous days was on the corner, while the flowers that his teammates have brought are now gone, along with the flower vase. The monitors and other high tech stuff are all gone, that it made the room quite spacious. And what Rei shocked the most was that the bed is empty. The Russian who was lying down the bed was…gone. In his replacement were clean white sheets, fresh from the dryer.

'No,' the raven-haired boy thought frantically. 'It can't be…he's not…no…'

He slowly walked over towards the bed, tears welling up his eyes once again. "No…please…tell me this is all a dream…it's not true…he can't be…no…" Rei sat on the bed clutching the white sheets into his fists. "NO!"

"What do you mean 'No'?" a voice that sounded familiar made Rei's eyes widen.

The neko-jin slowly turned his face and there he was…Kai leaning by the doorway with his arms crossed, and his crimson eyes full of amusement. Rei couldn't believe his eyes; he stood up from the bed walked toward Kai…still staring at those crimson depths.

"Kai! Is that really you?"

The slate-haired boy smirked. "Of course it's me."

Rei couldn't handle it anymore; the tears that were welling his eyes finally fell on his delicate cheeks while wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck, sobbing loudly. Kai, who didn't know what was happening just stood there, with a slight surprised look in his cold demeanour. Until his expression melted into a small grin and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy's slender waist, saying comforting words every now and then. The held on each others arms for a little while, until Kai took a small step back, although his hand were still touching Rei's waist while the other hand was wiping the tears off the neko-jin's cheeks.

"Rei, I have something to tell you," he said in a whisper.

The neko-jin just looked at him with curiosity. "I…I have something to tell you too."

Kai smiled gently. "Mind if I go first then?" He saw Rei shake his ebony strands and took a deep breath. "Ok, I Kai Hiwatari loves you, Rei Kon. I always will and I always have. I just…I'm sorry that I left. I was confused with what's going on that I di—"

Rei put his finger into Kai's lips to make him stop talking. "No…don't apologize. I understand, really I do. And you know what Kai?"

"What?"

"I love you too." With that, Rei wrapped his arms tightly around Kai's neck and crushed his lips against Kai's soft ones making the other boy quite surprised, but nonetheless kissed back. Kai noticed that Rei smiled and licked the neko-jin's lips begging for entrance. Rei didn't hesitated one bit and let Kai's warm tongue come inside his mouth asking his own to play. They fought for dominance, until Kai won having to prove something, but both their oxygen has to run out so both broke off the intense kiss and gasped for air.

"I love you," Rei said once again, while putting his head at Kai's muscular chest.

Kai just smiled and nuzzled Rei's soft raven hair.

_I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you.  
  
I've found a reason to show,  
A side of me you didn't know,  
A reason for all that I do,  
And the reason is you._

**- O w a r i-**

**Crystal: **There, all done! Now all you guys need to do is review! Until next time, Ja!


End file.
